


Alone and With You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission Jemma and Bucky wait to be extracted for SHIELD…in a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone and With You

Jemma slept lightly, and when the body against her back pulled away she opened her eyes she watched Bucky move into her vision. He pushed the curtains to the side and glanced out of the window. She watched him, letting her eyes trail over broad shoulders and a muscled back, to a perfectly sculpted ass. She resisted the urge to sigh. “What are you doing?”

Bucky heard her voice, so different from the lively, fast paced one he was familiar with. It was soft, sleepy. “I don’t like this.”

Bucky hadn’t liked their situation earlier either. Jemma looked at the digital clock on the bed stand and the. Turned back to him. “We have another two hours.” He grimaced slightly and stretched his head from side to side. It cracked in the silence. They’d been there four hours already. Extraction wouldn’t happen until 5 AM.

Waiting was the worst. Bucky was much better at action. Jemma sighed and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She stood, letting the blanket fall from her body, and walked to the bathroom. It closed behind her and the knob locked. For a moment he was annoyed with himself, about everything. There was no sign of danger, and he should have been more focused on her, especially considering what had transpired.

Bucky still remembered her fingers on his chest as she cleaned his wound with trembling fingers.

'I killed them,' she had whispered, shocked.

'You didn't have a choice.'

Then when she started to turn away, looking sad and beautiful with tears in her eyes, he’d kissed her.

How long had they danced around this? Bucky swore he wouldn’t allow her to shoulder his baggage, yet here they were.

He still remembered the way her fingers tightened and her breath hitched every time he slid into her.

Jemma pushed open the door and met his eyes. “Let’s take a look at you chest.” He turned to face her. When Jemma looked up he was already staring at her intently. Then she reached forward and began to gently pull the tape back. “It’s already healing.” Jemma slid the tape over his chest. “We’ll change the bandage before we leave, but I imagine by tomorrow it will be significantly better.” She looked at his cybernetic arm and sighed. “That needs to be addressed also.”

Bucky looked down at his arm and frowned in annoyance. The damage wasn’t bad, but a plate was bent. Hands on his chest caused him to look down and he watched as she trailed fingers down, brushing against his stomach, then they settled there. “Are you okay?”

At his concern she thought she might cry. Jemma nodded. “Yea, I will be. You were right, it was them or us.” Fingers slid over her cheek and into her hair. Jemma looked up in time for his lips to meet hers. It was the only encouragement Jemma needed.

Bucky found her hips as her arms wound around his neck and he pulled her against him, forcing her to walk with him. As the back of his legs bumped the bed he sat slowly. Her body followed, knees settling on either side of him as he sat. Bucky trailed his hands over her legs and then up the smooth expanse of back before settling them in her messy hair and kissing her.

Jemma felt him hardening beneath her. Her body was still feeling the effects of a couple of hours ago, but she was responding to him again, rubbing herself against him to create the stimulation she needed. The head of him bumped her and she whimpered softly into his mouth. Pulling her lips from his she rose onto her knees and took him inside of her.

That little hitch in her breath, her fingers digging into his shoulders, it got him every time. Bucky grasped her hair and pulled her in for another kiss, hard and demanding. Perhaps he’d been reluctant to let anything happen in the beginning, but now that he had be wasn’t letting her go, he was keeping this, he was keeping her.

Jemma moaned into his mouth, bucking her hips against him, trying to find the right position. His arm wrapped around her hips, holding her close, and scooter backward. Then he laid back, pulling her with him. Jemma sighed against his lips as he slid deeper, filling her.

"Better?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow and her lips smiled slightly.

Jemma said up and released a shaky breath she hoped he couldn’t hear. “Yes.” He wasn’t cocky long though. His hands were on her breasts, caressing gently, then pressing her nipples between his fingers. Jemma ground down harder, breath catching as he pushed deep inside her.

Bucky watched her move on him. There was no denying that he liked having the control, he liked being able to do that to her that made her whimper his name and cry out. Yet a part of him like this too, seeing her on him slow at first, and then moving harder, taking what she wanted.

As she drew closer Jemma winced in frustration, aching to have her release. She lowered herself on him, pressing her breasts flush to his chest, and kissed him. It was almost enough, and she clenched the sheets near his head, rode him harder. Then he wrapped an arm around her hips and jerked her against him, pushing himself deeper. Jemma cried out and the hand that ha slid into her hair gripped it slightly and pulled her head back.

Bucky trailed his mouth down her neck, watched as she dropped her head back and whimpered, hips moving harder. With his hand still clutched in her knotted strands he latched onto one nipple and bit down.

Jemma came, crying out loudly in the dark room, moving faster and harder. His arm around her hips didn’t stop, and then he released her breast and jerked his hips up to hers. The hand in her hair loosened and Jemma looked down on him as he came. She rode him hard, panting and sweating with the effort, taking all of him, until he grabbed her side and stopped her.

For the next few moments they lay there, Jemma still straddling him and pressed against his chest, sticky and hot.

Jemma finally groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position. “I need a shower.”

Bucky lost his hold on her back and slid his hands to her thighs. Turning his head he glanced at the time. “If you hurry we have time for one more round.” The past two rounds had been relatively calm. Bucky didn’t object to fucking her against the shower wall.

At his words her brain spurred into action, imagining the scenarios. Ten minutes later Jemma learned exactly how strong Bucky was.


End file.
